ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hank Kipple
Hank Kipple is a Chicago teenager and Jack Danner's sidekick Woody. Biography Early Life Hank was orphaned at a young age and was brought up in St. Frederick's Orphanage under the watch of Father Joe and Sister Mary. He was never adopted all the way to becoming a teenager, and became very dissatisfied with his life. He often got in trouble with Sister Mary for disrespecting God and Father Joe, or making the dorm lights controllable through his clapping. Sleeping one night, two robbers burst into the dorm and Hank badmouthed them. As they prepared to kill him, Hawk-Owl saved the children from the robbers. The next day, Jack Danner arrived at the orphanage and announced he would bankroll it, and Hank peppered him with questions and was kicked out. Danner ended up adopting him, and he left after saying goodbye to Father Joe. A New Life Dismissive of Danner already, Daniel Toliver led Hank to his room where he yelled at him for his bad attitude. Hank then climbed out his window and saw Hawk-Owl's flying car take off past him. The next day, Danner dropped him off in his limo at school, and Hank had to meet the principal Morgan Jones and Gail Willow, his secretary. Jones explained that he has known the Danners for years, and Hank mocked Jones, leading to being put in detention where he was beat up. Back home, Hank found an owl, Ralph, and once again climbed outside and saw Hawk-Owl's car go by. He found an immobile cloud on the rooftop, and fell in, finding Hawk-Owl's base, the Nest. Finding Toliver, Hank thought he was Hawk-Owl until Danner returned as Hawk-Owl. Hank got angry at Danner for not telling him, and was even angrier when he learned he was training him to be 'Woody', his sidekick. The next day at school, Hank was thrown out the doors when it ended, and Jones scared him, and Hank accidentally knocked Jones out, causing him to be taken away on an ambulance. Danner walked Hank home and called Toliver to destroy the Nest, but Hank had Danner stop. As they were playing catch, the Ultimates arrived, shocking Hank and Danner. Steve Rogers had a message for Danner in private, but Danner insisted Hank could accompany the Ultimates into the Nest. Hank was starstruck at the Ultimates and aghast at Danner's bad attitude, which culminated in him brawling with Rogers and rejecting an offer to join the Ultimates. The next day at school, there was no order as principal Jones had gone crazy and vanished, something Hank blamed himself for. Jones and Willow suddenly broke into class and started attacking students, and Hank escaped with Ralph's help to get his Woody costume. Danner stopped him, and went out to fight Jones himself, but was dropped off beaten several hours later. As Father Joe was called over and medical staff attended to an unconscious Danner, Hank realized that he was in over his head. Lee convinced him to go after Jones, as Toliver already had and had not returned. Getting in his Woody costume, Hank broke into the school to save Toliver from Jones, but was beaten. However, Danner and Lee arrived and Danner sent Ralph and other owls to end the situation. The next morning, the family ate together, and Ruth Danner made Danner promise never to send Hank into battle with him. Despite this, Hank and Danner fought crime together in Chicago as Hawk-Owl and Woody. Abilities and Traits Having had a poor life, Hank had a bad attitude to everybody he talked to. He was flippant and surly, but had a good moral compass. The only people he showed respect at first were the Ultimates, but eventually he realized that he had a family that loved that him, and his attitude drastically improved. Despite having no superpowers, Hank had unusual strength, agility, and resilience. Appearances *''Ultimate Adventures 1: "It Ain't Me You're Lookin' For, Babe"'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Adventures 2: "Send Lawyers, Guns, and Money"'' *''Ultimate Adventures 3: Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in their Cages...'' *''Ultimate Adventures 4: One Tin Soldier'' *''Ultimate Adventures 5: What Becomes of All the Little Boys?'' *''Ultimate Adventures 6: "Song for Woody" Bob Dylan, 1960''